


Crash and Burn

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Heartstring Pulling, Love You Too Ginta, M/M, car crash, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told himself he was just running late again. Little did he know he was dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Heeheehee, you see, this was written because I have a group chat and the prompt showed up there and I couldn’t help myself. My stories have been a little too happy lately and I need to spice it up with some chaos~. I like to watch the world burn some days. I decided I was going to torture Ginta a little bit with this. Enjoy~.
> 
> Also, just letting you know, Dark Pit is aged up to eighteen for this, so no yelling.

_**“Person A is watching the news and sees a report about a terrible accident on the road Person B uses on their way home from work. The reporter says there was only one fatality and Person A starts screaming when Person B’s destroyed car is shown.”** _

* * *

 

 _Crash and Burn_  
  
Quite pacing could be heard as a teen took steps to and fro in his living room. He was late, again. Usually it wasn’t so much a big deal to him, but there was something off about today compared to other. There was this feeling of dread in the air, like something bad happened to his partner. Yet, he didn’t know what.   
  
A sigh.   
  
“Maybe, maybe he just got stuck in traffic again.” The teen mumbles to himself. “It is that time of day of course…”   
  
Turning on the TV nearby, he changes the channels to one of the local news stations. A reporter can be seen and the volume had to be turned up. She was describing an accident that happened not too long ago. The road showed skid marks and speed being a factor was mentioned. At first the teen ignored it in hopes of it just being a random street in town, but his heart stopped when the name was mentioned.   
  
“T-that’s the road that…” He whispers.   
  
It felt as though time itself stopped as the reporter said there was only one major casualty. The camera was turned to show the scene of the accident. The only car present was completely totaled and and the paramedics in the distance were hauling someone away.   
  
“No, no, no, no!” He starts the shout.   
  
The camera is turned back to the reporter. She explains that from what she has gathered the driver of the car present had already died by the time first responders arrived.   
  
“Reyn!” The teen shouts as his falls to the floor and starts crying. “Reyn please! Don’t leave me!”


End file.
